Glass
by LillyRose0231
Summary: Sequel to Taking Me Over; Three years after Yuuki has died Hiei thinks he can put the past behind him and live in the present with his two children. Until a strange woman barges into their lives. Who is she? And how does she know so much about all of them? She leads Hiei and the gang in the final march to save the last reminisces of Yuuki from Koenma; her soul. Hinako/OC?
1. Intro With A Dream

O.M.G O.o it is here! Chapter 1. It's hard to believe that I am now writing the Sequel to my first ever fanfiction, Taking Me Over. That's right, it's time to pick up were we left off in Yuuki and Hiei's quest.

I really hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first one :D

Seeing as how I don't have any chapter written for this one (yet) please be patient as the postings for this story wont be as quick to upload as with Taking Me Over. And please, _please_ let me know if something in the story doesn't make sense, or conflicts anything from a previous chapter, or Taking me over.

If you are just now joining this story, I recommend that you read Taking Me Over first; or else this one may not make all that much sense.

So, R&R, and welcome to the next installment.

ENJOY!

* * *

_Silence. That's what met his ears in the dark southwest forest of demon world. It made him wary; complete silence in the demon world could mean one of two things. The forest could be dead; devoid of all life aside from its large, broad leafed trees. Or, as he believed to be the more likely reason has he had only the other day hunted for his brood, there was a new energy that had entered the forest. He sniffed the air; who ever they were had been sure to keep themselves down wind._

_**...what is it**** brother?...** he scanned the surrounding area once more before flitting from the tree, moving to fast for the everyday demon to see._

_...the energy of this forest has changed... I can't pick up a scent... He landed on a thick, shade covered branch, his eyes narrowing as the very distinct sound of lumbering feet met his ears. He knew that no one in his brood would ever move through the forest like that. He had trained them to well. A bush rustled bellow him, and a scent wafted up from the ground. He smirked; just a silly low class lizard... come here... It did not take long for the branch he stood on to vibrate as his younger sibling came to his side, staring curiously down at the demon._

_"Should be take him out Hiei? He isn't even close to finding the nest." Hiei nodded, his eyes narrowing in speculation._

_"We can not risk him finding it. She doesn't have a high enough range of movement to defend herself and Hana. He must be disposed of." The boy nodded, a small smirk coming to his face. It was at moments like this that the much taller boy looked the most like his older brother. "I will leave him to you Hinako; let's see how much your stealth has advanced; don't let him know he's about to die." Hinako scoffed and stretched his arms over his head._

_"To easy. You can go on back to the nest; this wont take but a moment." Hiei smirked, amused by the boys ambition. He can remember when he had been that young and cocky. But unlike himself who had no one to learn from, Hiei had taken Hinako's training into his own hands. The boy was skilled; their father would be proud._

_"Don't let your big head knock you to off balance; we still have to make it home before sun down."_

_"Tch. Right." With that, Hinako flickered out of sight, using the impressive speed he had picked up from the six years of following after Hiei. Hiei couldn't help the pride that built in his chest; this wouldn't take to long. His student was a very quick and efficient hunter. He looked up towards the sky just as the sound of a blade slicing through flesh met his ears... the sky's here really are beautiful... _

* * *

_Hiei and Hinako sped through the tree tops, racing to beat the descending sun. Hinako's kill had gone off with out a hitch; how ever, neither demon had noticed that the lizard had had a single companion. Hiei stepped in, eliminating the threat, but not before Hinako received a shallow wound on his left shoulder. Unfortunately, it was the lads dominant hand, and Hiei had yet to teach him how to fight right handed. They passed a set of familiar stone pillars; only another two miles and they would be home._

_"Do you think we will be in trouble?" Hinako said with a teasing tone. Hiei smirked; she really hated when they disappeared for to long. Not that he could blame her; it was a little scary having her in such a vulnerable state._

_"Hn. I'll be home free when she see's that wound on your shoulder." Hinako's chuckles turned into an irritated glare._

_"Tch. I'm not scared of her. All I have to do is walk away; it's not like she'll be able to catch me." Hiei chuckled._

_"No, but Hana wil-"_

_"Shh!" Hinako came to an abrupt halt. Hiei doubled back to him, landing on a branch just above him._

_"What?" Hinako held a finger up to his lips and pointed towards a small clearing some fifty yards away. Hiei looked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. A pack of SDF combed through the tall grass, their blue uniforms popping against the foliage. He opened a mental link with Hinako...**what are they doing this far south...I thought you said they didn't come to this part of demon world...**_

_...that's because they normally wouldn't... they are looking for something... he felt Hinako stiffen beside him. The SDF members suddenly dispersed, going their separate ways. They were casing out the area... come on; we have to get to the girls before they find them..._

* * *

_She paced back and forth in their dirt den, the skirt of her chemise dress shifting against the dirt floor with every step; she felt so confined. She hadn't been allowed out of the nest for almost a week; when she entered her third trimester, Hiei had forbade her from going on hunts. Not that she would have been much help by now. She felt so huge! And she could hardly move. A little hand wrapped around her's, bringing her nervous pacing to a halt. She looked down into the loving red eyes of her six year old daughter, Hana. She had blonde white hair, the same shade her's had been before her mating, and garnet eyes that always sparkled, even in the dim lighting of their nest. Her beautiful face was scrunched in worry._

_"I'm sorry baby; mamma just gets worried when daddy and uncle Hinako are gone for to long." Hana nodded, wrapping her arms around her leg. She patted Hana's head; they would make it back before night fall, right? She heard foot falls from up above making her breath hitch; they were to heavy to belong to Hiei or Hinako. She heard scuffing, like someone scratching at the earth. They weren't scratching at the entrance which lay some ten feet away, but the sound was unsettling._

_**...Yuuki...**She sighed; Hiei must have sensed her distress._

_...Hiei... there is someone scratching at the ground above the nest... she felt his agitation through their link, but she brushed it off. After six years she knew not to take most of the negative emotions that came through to heart; he was most likely angered that someone was trying to dig their way into the nest._

_**...don't make any sound... we're almost there...**she sighed, nodding her head absentmindedly as his normal wall went back up, blocking the majority of his emotions from her mind. Hana tugged at her hand, her eyes bright with worried and scared tears. Yuuki knelt down and scooped her up into her arms, bringing her over to the large bed of furs that lay on the floor. Hana curled into Yuuki's chest, clutching at the front of her over sized dress. Yuuki did her best to curl around her small child, offering a small veil of protection from the strange sounds coming from the ceiling._

_Before long the sound ceased, and was replaced by the sound of metal hitting against metal; the two boys had returned. The metallic clang echoed over and over again from above; was this foe up to par with her mate and brother-in-law? Moments later, the sound of hurried foot falls echoed from the hall. Yuuki held her breath, her heart pounding in fear. Hana's grip on her dress increased, her face buried into her shoulder._

_"Yuuki!" Hinako rushed into the room, his left shoulder bleeding heavily. Yuuki let out a breath of relief; injured or not, she was happy to see him. But his look worried her. "Come on. Hiei was able to draw the fight away but there will be more of them." Yuuki nodded, scooping Hana up into one of the many furs._

_"Who was it Hinako?"_

_"A member of the SDF," Yuuki gasped; they hadn't seen and SDF member in almost a year. " We saw a group of them in a clearing some two miles away from here. They split off from each other to cover more ground. The one who found the nest had just radioed his coordinates to his team members before we attacked."_

_Hinako lead the way up the tunnel, sensing out the area around him for any other SDF members as they neared the exit. Yuuki clutched Hana as close to her as possible. It didn't matter how often she was chased from her home, she would never get used to it. Hinako peeked out of the fox hole, sniffing the air gently to take in every scent that was available._

_"Ok, when we get out I'll take you on my back."_

_"Were are we supposed to go?" Hinako reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking trinket. It was round and made from tarnished gold, with what looked to be carvings of the different phases of the moon on its surface._

_"Hiei told me to speak into this; he said to just say 'home', and it would take us to safety." Yuuki's brow furrowed._

_"What about Hiei? We can't leave him to these people." Hinako smirked cockily._

_"Like Hiei would ever let them catch him." Yuuki sighed; she knew he was right, but she was a worrier at heart. At least, now she was. Hinako took one last peek outside before hopping out of the hole. He hoisted Yuuki and Hana out with his right arm, cradling the two against his side. He brought the trinket up to his lips. "...Home..." At first nothing happened. Hinako eyed the trinket skepticaly. "I think Hiei's lost his-!" A blue portal opened directly to his left, it's light so bright that Yuuki had to look away from it._

_"Go!" Yuuki and Hinako looked over Hinako's right shoulder, their eyes wide as they saw Hiei race from towards them from the trees. A few throwing knives raced past him, lodging into a few trees across the clearing. Hinako didn't think twice as he hoisted himself, Yuuki and Hana into the portal with Hiei hot on their trail. They were followed by two throwing knives just before the portal slammed shut, leaving the three remaining SDF members to stare into the empty space that the fire demon's had disappeared into._

_One of them, a woman with cold blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail growled and slammed her foot into the ground. "Fucking forbidden child scum-!" The ground beneath her gave way, sending her plunging into the nest that lay nestled below the ground. "Damn it!"_

* * *

_Hinako forced himself to land on his feet, being extra careful to take as much of the impact as he could for Yuuki and Hana. Hiei landed beside him, cursing loudly. He looked at his right shoulder, taking note of the two knives that lay embedded in his flesh. He hissed as he pulled them out before making a mental scan of his three charges. "Is everyone ok?"_

_Hinako groaned and placed Yuuki and Hana on the ground before collapsing beside them with a tired grunt. "We're all alive; damn, those guys were strong."_

_"Hn. Yuuki?"_

_"We are fine; the babe is worried and Hana is just scared." Hiei nodded, forcing his right arm to pull himself to her side, nuzzling the side of her face. They had gotten far to close for comfort. He could hear the babes uneasy whimpers float across his head, commingling with those of his big sister. He gently pulled the little girl from her mothers arms and cradled her small body against his chest. Yuuki leaned against his good shoulder, pulling Hinako into the cuddle pile by his right arm, resting his tired head in her lap._

_"Were are we Hiei? Hinako didn't know were that trinket would take us." Hinako handed the strange artifact back to Hiei._

_"We are in the human world; you can thank my father for this. He told me to use it only in a true emergency. I did not know were it lead to, he only told me it would bring us home." Yuuki's eyes widened; were they really back in the human world? "We will rest for another thirty minutes, and then make our way north; I recognize this growth pattern. If I'm not mistaken, the temple should be about an hours run away." Hinako groaned at the word 'run'. Yuuki felt bad for the boy. While he had matured a bit over the last 6 years, he was still rather young and tired easily. But it couldn't be helped. They couldn't afford to stay put for to long._

_So, thirty minutes later on the dot, they were on the move, Yuuki on Hinako's back and Hana, who refused to leave her father protective hold, nestled in Hiei's arms. It didn't take long before familiar sights and smells started to come back to Yuuki as they passed through the forest. She recognized one particular tree; it was were Hiei had caught her sneaking away from her 'treatment'. She could smell something delicious being cooked; was Yukina home? She felt her excitement mounting with each light step Hinako took._

_Hiei too was a little eager to be back to the temple; he had heard stories of a new, small territory consisting of a single temple, being opened in the human world. One open to all peace seeking demons who did not mind living along side humans. And supposedly, Yusuke, the Ex spirit detective, ran the whole thing. As Hiei ran through the thinning foliage, his senses picked up on a small energy signature; one he did not recognize. He reacted with out thinking, jumping out of the way of what looked to be a small version of Yusuke's spirit gun. Hinako followed Hiei's lead, jumping into a near by tree._

_"SHOW YOURSELF DEMON!" A small boy, with short black hair and doe brown eyes came charging into sight, his hand held up like a gun and a look of determination on his face._

_"Damn it Hiro! What have I told you about firing that thing before knowing weather or not its an enemy!" Yuuki's breath hitched as her old high school friend walked casually up to the small boy, a stern look plastered onto his face. The little boy, Hiro, sheepishly shuffled his feet._

_"Sorry daddy." Yusuke sighed and ruffled the kids hair. Hiei, deciding that it was safe to show himself jumped down from the tree, landing some twenty feet from the Ex-detective and his son._

_"Seems your son has taken more from you then your looks, Yusuke." Yusuke's eyes widened to size of dinner plates._

_"Oh my god- HIEI! Holy hell, it really is you!" Yusuke ran to the mans side, grabbing him up in a tight embrace, slightly smashing Hana between them. "Oh man! It's been way to long! Were the hell have you been?!" Yusuke dropped the smaller man. "You've gotten taller sense the last time I saw you." Hiei's brow twitched. "And this must be your squirt, huh?" Yusuke said as he leaned in to get a closer look at Hana's face. Hana hid herself shyly into her daddys cloak. "She looks just like- were's Yuuki?"_

_Hinako jumped down, allowing Yuuki to slide from his back. "Yusuke, your obnoxious voice is scaring my daughter." She scolded light heartedly. Yusuke looked over his shoulder, his face splitting into the largest grin Yuuki had ever seen. He hurried over, wrapping her up in the biggest big brother hug she could have ever asked for. Tears instantly came to her eyes; she was really home. This wasn't a dream! She sniffled a little as Yusuke released her and held her at arms length._

_"Hey now, your supposed to be happy to see me!" He said jokingly. Yuuki laughed and wiped at her eyes._

_"I'm sorry Yusuke; it's all these damn hormones of mine. Their all out of wack." Yususke snickered._

_"Gee I wonder why; who's the clone?" Hinako huffed, tossing his head to the side. He hated being called a 'clone'. So he looked like his brother; there was no crime in that! Yuuki smiled and patted Hinako's arm gently._

_"This is Hinako, Hiei's little brother." Yusuke nodded, clasping his hand onto Hinako's shoulder reassuringly._

_"Hinako hun? Your dad talks about you all the time. Sorry I didn't recognize you; he has only described you as being a little kid, not a grown man." Hinako's cheeks became dusted with pink as a mumbled a quick 'thanks'. Yusuke turned, motioning the little back haired boy to his side. Hiro complied, his arm wrapping around Yusuke's leg like a life line. "This here is my little demon, Hiro." Yuuki smiled down and gave Hiro a large hug._

_"Hi there Hiro; my names Yuuki." He smiled wide as Yuuki pulled away._

_"Yeah, I know; uncle 'Bara talks about you all the time! Aunt 'Zuru too!" Yusuke picked the boy up, balancing him on one shoulder._

_"You guys look like you've been through hell and back; lets get you to the temple. We can finish catching up there." Yuuki nodded, her eyes brimming with tears again at the thought of being back in the temple. Stupid hormones! But despite her tears, she was genially happy. She was home again. And this time, she wouldn't give it up with out one hell of a fight..._

* * *

Hiei awoke with a start, his mind reeling as the final images from his reoccurring dream entered his mind; it had been a while sense he had dreamed about _her_. He looked over to his left, to the spot in the bed were she would have normally slept. In her place lay Hana, now 9, and Haru his three year old son. They had started sleeping in his bed the night after she- he shook his head. He didn't want to think about it right now. He rolled over, tossing an arm over both of his children and inhaling their scents, taking comfort in their purity as their presence chased the demons out of his mind. He couldn't start dwelling on it again; she was gone. He had to come to terms with that eventually.

With a final glance down at his to greatest loves, he buried his face into Hana's hair and allowed himself to slip back into unconsciousness praying that the demons would stay at bay for the rest of the evening.

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 1 of My Immortal - I hope you guys liked it! And I really hope you don't kill me XD

R&R


	2. Amber Eyes

YAY! Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait; it took me a while to get the time to write this one lol I decided to go a different direction with this story, so be sure to go back to the first chapter and read the very last bit. It will help to clear things up for this chapter. Please don't hate me :D

I also ask that as my readers, you be a little patient with me; I may rewrite each chapter multiple times before I am happy with them, so there may be large gaps of time between chapters. Sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

**_...__ Dad..._** Hiei glanced down to Hana as they walked side by side through the busy down town area. She was dressed in a pair of white tennie shoes, jeans and a 3/4th stleeve blue top. Her back pack was strapped to her back, loaded with school supplies and a few weapons (as Hiei doesn't allow her to leave the temple with out at least one blade) that were cloaked to look like normal pencils and other supplies you would expect to find in a human girls back pack.

"Yes?"

**_...Do I have to go to this school today?..._** Hiei sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. They had this argument nearly every day, minus the weekends as MST, the elementary school Hana was attending, had no class on weekends. He was sure that today would the day that she would just accept it. But she was his child. And she was stubborn.

"Yes. Enma made it mandatory for you to join a human school so we could blend in better." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and tossing her nose in the air. He bit back a smirk; yes, she was _definitely_ his daughter. "Besides, I don't know what your complaining about; this school gets you time away from the village and its idiot." He frowned at the mention of the _idiot_ aka, Yusuke's son. He liked the boy well enough, until it came to Hana. Then he wanted to disembowel him.

**_... Hiro is not an idiot dad... why do I need to go to school anyways? I can't use any of this human stuff in demon world..._**

"We are not in demon world." Hana rolled her eyes. She knew that already. But what about when they went back? "Haru is still to young to return, so don't even bother asking me when we can go back." Hana huffed; she hated not being able to talk. She might be able to get a word in edge wise around here if she could. "Don't bet on it. You are going to go to school; and you will try. I don't know how long we will have to stay here, but just in case it is a good idea to have a little education on how the human world is run."

**_... you mean to say that 'into the ground' isn't the answer to how its run?..._** Hiei smirked and ruffled her short blonde hair. "Smart ass kid. Do you have your homework?" Hana nodded. "Good." They turned to corner, MST coming into view. Hana suddenly frowned as a group of girls turned the corner only a block away from them, also heading for the school. Hiei glanced between her and the group of girls, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at them. "Is that them?" She sighed, and nodded her head.

**_... their why I didn't want to come today; we have music class together..._** Hiei flinched and frowned. In elementary school, music class consisted of two things; playing some evil instrument called a recorder, and singing. Hana wasn't terrible at the recorder ( it's impossible for anyone to play one well enough for it to sound good), but her handicap made it impossible for her to sing. She was allowed to sit out for the singing portion, and some of the kids were not so understanding to her condition and ostracized her for being different. Especially the other girls; or at least the four that were at the moment walking onto the school grounds. Hiei placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"If you pass your test's this week, I'll call you in sick for next week." Hana stared up at him with a wide smile; if had a human heart he was sure it would have skipped a beat. He loved seeing her happy. "But I still expect all your homework to be finished before training, understood?" She nodded excitedly as they came to the edge of the school grounds. He bent down and kissed her forehead gently. "Have a good day at school; and no fighting." She smiled sheepishly and scurried towards the front doors.

**_... love you daddy..._**

_... love you too flower..._

* * *

Kurama groaned as he watched his young students attempting to transplant some of the village herbs into the community garden. Thank god he had a separate garden already set up at the temple's medical wing. But that didn't mean he liked watching them mutilate the plants as they tried to take them from their pots. Oh well.

"Uncle Rama!" He turned as he felt a small tug on his shirt sleeve. A small boy with spiky black hair and for-get-me-not blue eyes grinned up at him, his small fist held up for Kurama's inspection. "I found a worm!" Kurama sweatdroped; yes. A worm. How terrible.

"Oh? Let's see."

"See what?" Kurama looked over his shoulder, giving a small nod of acknowledgement to his long time best friend. Hiei grunted in greeting as Haru ran over to him, showing him his fist.

"It's a worm daddy!" Haru opened his hand, and sitting in the center of his palm was... a little snake. Hiei grimaced; he hated snakes. He didn't know why. He had faced many foes in his past, some that made the small snake in his sons hand look like an insignificant pimple on the ass of the earth. But that didn't matter. He hated that snake more than any demon (or human) he had ever faced. "It's so tiny!"

"Hn. It's not a-"

"Yes! It is such a tiny worm! You should put it down now, before you scare it to much." Haru looked into his own hand and nodded, scampering off to put the 'worm' back in it's home. Hiei nearly physically shuddered; he hated snakes.

"Why did you tell him it was a worm? It was clearly a snake." Kurama chuckled as he attempted to pick up a few discarded pots.

"Because he know's that your scared of them-"

"I'm _not_ scared of them."

"And so, by him knowing it was a snake he might have gotten scared." Hiei scoffed.

"Why would he be scared of them? Their legless, slippery, fanged beast's; most demon's match that description." Kurama smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Haru is more like his mother," he said making Hiei stiffen. " While Hana is becoming more like you by the day. Haru is more sensitive." Hiei grunted as he watched his son interact with the other children. Unlike the other male offspring of the small village, Haru was quiet and docile, shying away from their rough housing and opting to stay closer to the girls. Not that Hiei cared; he just knew it would make training him more difficult. Hana would, and could take anything Hiei could throw at her (aside from the dark flames; he refused to use them in their training), but Haru would be different. He was three, and looked five, but had yet to sow any sign's of carrying any energy from Hiei.

"I know I must train him differently; I don't even know what kind of energy her possesses. He hasn't shown any signs of having any." Kurama heard a trace of worry and doubt marring Hiei's voice.

"I wouldn't worry to much over it Hiei; he is still young. His abilities will make themselves known in time." Hiei sighed, but nodded; he knew that every child developed differently. But even with all the statistics he found in spirit world, and no matter how often he was told not to worry by everyone around him, he couldn't help it. If Haru had no spirit or demon energy, he would never be able to defend himself. He would never be able to visit the demon world; the atmosphere alone would kill him.

"How much longer does your class go?" Hiei asked in an attempt to steer away from the topic of his son. Kurama noticed the change, but decided not to bring the topic up again; it was kind of sore to the fire demon.

"Only another twenty or so; we just have to pick up the pots and turn on the water system." Hiei nodded, reaching down and picking up a few of the pots. Kurama called to the children, rallying them to help pick up as well. After a few moments of complaints the children began the not so fun job of picking up their mess. As they moved around the clearing, Hiei continuously made glances towards Haru, keeping him in his sight at all times. Even in the human world, he could never be to careful.

* * *

Hana huffed as she crossed the street, heading for the transit station; her father hadn't shown up to get her... again. She wasn't mad about him not showing up. It happened often during the week, as Haru's classes ran on a different and often hectic schedule in comparison to her own perfectly blocked and timed classes; one of the few perks of going to a public school instead of the villages one room school house. No, she was mad because he hadn't told her he would be late and/or not coming to walk her home so like an idiot she stood there waiting for him for almost an hour. And now, as she walked down the crowded street, she was sure the smell of rain was in the air. And she hated the rain. At least she only had another _hour_ before she got to the temple.

_... this is so dumb... I'll have to try and convince him to let me have a phone again... at least then I can text one of my Uncles to come get me..._ The transit station came into view. She quickly boarded the train, sighing with relief as she took one of the available window seats. One half hour train ride and then about a half hours walk and she would be home. She hoped that the rain held off till then. She leaned her head against the window, watching the other passengers bustle in and out of the waiting train_... the human world is so boring... they all look the same... at least in demon world everyone had their own unique look..._ as the thought crossed her mind, a woman walked by her window.

Hana quirked a brow; now she stood out like a sore thumb. Deep, dark, nearly black purple hair that fell in choppy layers around her face and golden eyes, with unusually tan skin wearing a black choker with a deep red stone, a black tank top, a pair of army green baggy, low rider cargo pants and black combat boots; she was either a really strange human, or a very weak demon. Hana couldn't feel her energy at all. Until the woman locked eyes with her. She stopped dead in her tracks, her amber colored eyes widening in shock. Hana too was surprised by the energy level that washed over her; every other wave felt almost familiar, but she _knew _ she had never seen this woman before.

Or maybe she had; the woman seemed to recognize her. At least Hana thought she did. Her amber eyes suddenly fogged over, as if she was suddenly put into a trance. Hana had never wished for telepathic abilities, but she suddenly wished she could communicate with others aside from her father. The woman suddenly looked troubled, her hand coming up to fiddle with her choker as she tore her eyes away with a frown. A mis-identification she must have mistaken Hana for someone else. The woman disappeared into the crowed then, leaving Hana with nothing but the boring humans to look at.

The train lurched suddenly as it began is departure from the transit. Hana gave out a sigh; she was glad to be heading home.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2; confused? Good XD Like I said, don't hate me. All will be revealed as the story progresses :D

R&R


	3. Fiber Optics

Here is chapter 3- I may be changing the summery for this story XD idk; I'm kind of tossing this together as I go (aside from the five pages of notes I have), so the direction is most likely going to veer off from the summery lol if it does, I apologize. I just let the story take me were it will.

* * *

Hana hissed through clenched teeth as yet another huge rain drop landed splat on her forehead. Why had she taken the path through the woods again? Oh yeah; she had hoped that the tree's would offer more cover from the rain. Which they did. Until the rain collected on the leaves enough to roll off the tree leaves and fall to the forest floor, or as it seemed, mostly onto her face and hair_... I should have just stuck to the stairs; sure, my legs would have been dead by the time I got up them, but at least I would have been closer to a warm bed..._

The sound of breaking wood made her pause. It was normal for small branches and sticks to fall from the trees during the rain; the years of heavy and abusive weather patterns took their toll on the thinner branches. But this sounded bigger then a stick; it was more like an entire branch had been snapped in two.  
She glanced around herself; nothing seemed to be out of place, as far as she could tell. How perfect could she expect a forest to be? Another branch broke, closer then the last one, making every hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She reached out with her energy, like her father had taught her. She could feel it... it was so minuscule... so close.

"Dinner." She sighed. It was right behind her. She really should pay more attention during her training. She turned, her eyes widening slightly at the mammoth of a demon that stood some ten feet from her. He was easily over seven feet tall with massive muscles and extra long arms that hung so low his fingers were only a mere foot from the ground. He smiled menacingly, his sharp teeth gleaming despite the cloudy day. His eyes were beady and black. "A little small for my taste'; but beggars can't be choosers."

He lifted his massive right hand, swinging it through the air, knocking down a couple trees on either side of him. Hana cringed, taking a small step back; she wasn't in the mood for this right now. She relaxed her shoulders._.. I just want to go home. And eat dinner... _she closed her eyes, focusing on her energy. Just like her dad had taught her. She was suddenly knocked off her feet by a massive force, the air being forced out of her body as she collided with a tree. She hadn't been expecting the hit. Dad never attacked before she was powered up_... but this isn't dad..._

"I'll give you some last minute advice before I devour you," the demon said as he stepped up and grasped Hana by the head, pulling her up from the ground. Hana's mouth opened in a silent shout of pain as her neck was stretched by the weight of her own body. "You should never take your eyes off an opponent." He raised her up above his head, allowing her to fly from his hand and into the air. She gasped as she flew through the air, trying in vein to grasp at the passing branches_... crap... is this it?... what about dad? What about Haru?..._

She was falling now; he was down there, waiting for her to fall to the ground like a stone. She was going to die; weather from the impact with the ground, or from the demon's jaws themselves_... i shouldn't have gone through the woods... i should have gone to the schools office and had them call my uncle Yusuke..._

"Ready to di- what?!"

Hana felt the ground getting closer and clos- she was suddenly swept up into a set of strong, yet delicate arm's, her fall suddenly turning into an accent into the trees, the world around her moving in a blur until she was set down on the soft forest floor some fifteen feet away from the confused demon. She looked up, expecting to see the face of her Uncle Kurama, but instead of the steady emerald eyes she has grown to trust, angry gold shined down at her from behind dark purple hair that seemed to be lit with fiber optics in random strands_... fiber optic hair? how strange..._ It was the woman from the transit station, her calm beauty replaced by a barley repressed anger.

"Don't move from here." The woman's voice was calm and stern, but with a deistic feminine undertone that took away from the harsh edge. Hana nodded dumbly; what was this woman doing out here? Had she followed Hana from the station? The woman stood, her eyes and face hardening as she turned to face her opponent. The shinning strands of her hair changed color then, shifting from a light purple to a bright red, her energy spiking suddenly making Hana gasp. She was strong; not as strong as dad and her uncles, but she could give them a run for their money. She might be strong enough to beat uncle Rama if she could wear him down enough. "As for you," she held her hand in the air, a large sword manifesting in the form of bright red energy. "You picked the wrong child to be your meal."

* * *

Kurama paused in his steps, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as an unfamiliar energy washed over him. He felt Hiei stop beside him, also put on edge by the strange energy signature. Haru let out a small whimper from Hiei's back. "I'm assuming I was not the only one to feel that." Hiei grunted, placing Haru on the ground. He knelt, grasping his son's shoulders firmly.

"Haru; run to the temple and get your Uncles. Then stay with Yukina and the woman, got it?" Haru nodded, dashing off towards the temple as fast as his little legs could carry him. Hiei stood, glancing at Kurama before the two of them took off towards the energy signature. Hiei tried to shrug off his nerves; the energy off this person was strong in comparison to most of the demons in the forest, but it didn't come close to beating his own or Yusuke's. So then why was he so nervous?

* * *

Hana watched in awe as the woman toyed with the demon, flashing around in a blur of movements that left Hana feeling dizzy. The demon lunged and swiped, his clawed hands falling just short of striking the woman.

"Is that all you can do?! Run and dodge?!" The demon shouted. "What's the point of having such a large sword if all you are willing to do is run away like a coward!" The woman narrowed her eyes, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. She landed on the ground, propping the energy blade against her shoulder. "Finely going to stand still and let me catch you huh? Guess that girl will have to be stuck as my after dinner enterta-!" She jumped through the air, kicking the demon square in the forehead and sending him toppling backwards with a shout. He landed with a loud crash, toppling many trees over as he went. The woman landed on his chest, her energy blade placed against his neck.

"You were sa-" Hana furrowed her brows as the woman suddenly stiffened, her hair losing it's glow and her energy sword absorbing back into her hand. What had happened? She was about to end it- Hana felt two familiar energy signatures drawing close, with two more energies coming in just a little behind them_... dad and uncle Rama... Uncle Yusuke and Kazuma are coming too... _a few seconds later, she sighed in relief as her father and Uncle Rama broke through the trees, each sporting their weapon of choice.

* * *

Hiei and Kurama broke through the tree's, their eyes widening as they took in the scene before them. A small woman standing on the chest of a large demon, her amber eyes wide with as much shock as Hiei and Kurama's. Some twenty feet away from the demon, seated on the ground, was Hana who looked a little beaten up but not seriously injured.

"It's Hana!" Kurama exclaimed as Hiei flitted to his daughters side, taking in her condition. She pushed his hands away, pointing over his shoulder at the woman and the demon. Hiei glanced over his shoulder to find the woman now staring at them with a mixture of disbelief, pain, and strangely enough relief. What was she doing?

Kurama too was inspecting the woman and her strange behavior. He was sure she had been the origin of that strange energy. But it was gone now, with no trail hinting that the owner of the energy had left. Kurama narrowed his eyes; was she crying? Before he could move, the demon suddenly came to life, grabbing the woman around her entire body with one of his massive hands. She cried out as he squeezed her much smaller form.

"DON'T YOU WOMAN KNOW ANYTHING?!" The demon shouted as he stood, holding the woman tightly in his hand. She hissed and growled at him, her legs kicking in a futile attempt to escape. Hana gasped, her eyes widening in panic; she may not know who this woman was, but she didn't want her to get hurt. She had been saving Hana's life! Hana focused, pushing her thoughts towards her father.

**_...dad! help her!..._**

"Who is she?" Hiei asked as he examined a bruise on Hana's cheek. "Did she attack you-"

**_... NO! She attacked the demon who attacked me... she helped me! You have to help her!..._**Hiei sighed, and nodded; he turned and saw Kurama attacking the demon with his rose whip, succeeding in creating a few lacerations, but otherwise not fazing the demon. He stood, his eyes locking on the woman in question; she was on the verge of unconsciousness, her face skewed with a look of pain her very gums bleeding as she clenched her teeth to keep from crying out as her bones were crushed by the over sized demon.

"Hana. Catch her." Hana looked up at him just in time to see him draw his blade and flit from her sight. She nodded, getting to her feet and running towards the demon and his captive.

Fifteen feet.

Hiei jumped into the air, his blade raised above his head to deliver a debilitating blow.

Ten feet.

Kurama recoiled his whip, freeing the air of an obstructions to Hiei's attack.

Five feet.

Hiei swung down, his blade slicing straight and true through the air. He was going to hit- the demon moved at the last second, tossing the woman away. She sailed through the air before slamming into Hana, knocking them both back into the tree's. In her half conscious state of mind, the woman turned in the air, putting herself bellow Hana just before they slammed into the ground. They slid for some four feet before coming to a rough stop at the base of a large tree. Hana struggled to get up from atop the woman, her arms and legs shaking as she tried to regain her breath.

"H-hana..." She paused, looking down at the woman. She looked like she was on the verge of death, her arms both shattered and her ribs obviously crushed as the lumpy flesh bellow her bust showed. A small trail of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth, and her entire body was covered in lacerations from their rough ride through the trees. But she hid her pain well now that she was laying still, and her eyes held nothing but agitated worry. "You ok?" If Hana would have had the ability to, she would have laughed._.. is she joking?! She's about to die, and she's worried about a few of _**_my_**_ bruises?..._

"Hana!" Hana turned her head to see her Uncle's Yusuke and Kazuma running up to her, worry clear on their faces. "What the hell happened?!" Yusuke shouted as they both came to a stop beside the two girls. Kazuma grimaced and began inspecting the womans wounds. "Damn, she doesn't look so good."

_...no duh..._

"No duh Urameshi, what was your fist clue?" Kazuma said sarcastically despite his serious face. He poked and prodded at the woman who hissed as every fracture was carefully located. "What's her name?" Hana shrugged; the woman had never mentioned her name. Not that she had the chance.

"H-hitomi," the three looked down at the woman, who was wincing as Kazuma continued to apply pressure to a particularly nasty break. "Could you move your finger... that kind of really hurts." He moved his finger, blushing slightly; he hadn't realized he was still poking her ribs. The woman shifted her glazed eyes from Kazuma to Hana. "Where- Where is your father Hana?" Hana's eyes widened in surprise; who was this woman? Her Uncles didn't seem to hear the woman, Hitomi's, question as they continued their own conversation

"We need to get her back to Kina." Kazuma said with a sigh. "Shrimp and Kurama can handle the weakling." He reached down, placing one hand under Hitomi's head. "This is most likely going to hurt, but we have to carry you back." She cringed at the pain his one hand on the back of her neck was causing but nodded, doing her best to relax her body despite the excruciating pain she was feeling. He tucked his other arm under her knees and lifted her in one quick motion off the ground. She cried out for a moment before gritting her teeth to better bare the pain. Kazuma tried his best to level her out and hold her steady. "We have to be fast, she's bleed quite a bit from her back." Yusuke nodded and scooped Hana up onto his back.

"Then lets get a move on; Keiko's probably walking a hole in the floor." The two men took off through the forest just as the attacking demon cried out in anguish. Hana glanced over her shoulder in time to see the demon come flying through the trees, landing mere inches from were Hitomi and herself had been. She saw the blurs that were her father and uncle and allowed relief to flow through her; they were all going to be ok. Well, at least her family was ok. She turned back and stared at the bobbing feet of the woman her Uncle Kazuma carried. She must have fallen unconscious after the first stride of her uncles extra long legs, as she wasn't making any sound as her uncles jerky movements caused her injured body to pull at her broken bones.

But who was she? And how did this Hitomi know about Hana and her family.

* * *

Bam! Chapter 3- sorry if none of this is making sense, but it will some time in the next few chapters, promise :D


	4. What a Headache

I'M SO SORRY! I know I disappeared for a while XP but works been hell, and we will leave it at that! For now, just know that I have this story worked out (for the most part) and only have a few bugs to work out before the chapters start to come more fluently :D. Please note that I still plan to write my other story Crazy Girl Book 1, but it might take a little while longer before I get a chapter out for that. Once again, I am reanalyzing the layout of the story. Just know that I appreciate your patients and thank you for allowing me to use you as guanine pigs XD

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_"Help me!" The woman screamed, her face contorted in pain and fear. "Please! You have to help me!" Her hair was black and matted in thick blood contrasting greatly with her dull blue eyes, __the iris and sclera* _covered with small flecks of black. She was sickly skinny, and her skin was gray, pulled tight over her protruding bones, and seeping bloody black sludge from a multitude of tiny cuts that covered her entire body.

_"How?! How am I supposed to help?!" I shouted back, my hands clutching into fists. She didn't answer, only screamed as if being burned by a white hot poker. I put my hands over my ears trying to block out her ear shattering scream. "What's going on? Tell me how to help you!"_

_"You have to take me to them!"_

_"Who?! The man? Hana?! How?!" The woman stopped screaming, the silence scarring me more then the malicious smile that creeps onto the woman's sunken face, revealing rows of sharp teeth. I gulp, taking a step back from her as the taste of bile started to rise in the back of my throat._

_"Hana- get to her. Get me to_ **_her_**_. Or I will bring her to **you**!_"_ She vanished then, going back into the abyss that was my subconscious wailing all the way and leaving me with more questions then answers. A growl escaped my throat at I looked around; some times if I stay here long enough she'll come back and give me more information. Nothing._

_"Fucking witch... what does she want with Hana?" I shuffled my feet, wondering how I was able to stand on a solid surface in the middle of a black void. Shouldn't I just be floating?_

"Hey... awake...twitching..."

_"Kazuma...?" I heard the woman's hiss from the darkness. I glanced around; was that who that outer voice belonged to? It was masculine, and a little scratchy with a slight accent to it that I couldn't quite place._

_"Who's Kazuma?" I asked impatiently. She didn't answer; big surprise there. I felt a tug on the back of my head; I really was going to wake up soon. I could feel the weight returning to my body as I slipped out of my mind and settled back into my living shell. My senses started to awaken, bringing in _new sensations of smell and sound that I didn't recognize. I could hear the sound of foot falls as people bustled back and forth across a wooden floor, though the distance told me that they weren't in the same area as me.

I could feel the soft bed that I had been placed in and the weight of the thick blanket that lay over me. The smell of lemons tainted with human chemicals burned my nose, though it wasn't to intolerable. I peeked my eyes open, instantly regretting it as the suns bright light blinded me making me groan. "Sweet tap dancing Jesus, who the hell opened that damn curtain..." I grumbled out, turning over and covering my head with the blanket.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." The same voice from before; Kazuma that witch said. I heard the sound of the curtain being pulled shut, casting a much more tolerable light onto the room. I peeked out from under the bedding, taking in my new surroundings. It was a bland room with traditional rice paper walls and solid hard wood floors and ceilings. I sat up, glancing over my shoulder as the man from earlier came to sit beside my bed. He was odd looking and clearly human though he held a great deal of energy about him.

He was massive in size, though not fat, just really tall and broad and seemed to be made of nothing but muscle. His face was angular and masculine, though almost to much so as it gave him a very stern appearance that didn't match his playful brown eyes. His hair was orange and was so curly that it even though it was cut short it still held its curl.

"Your Kazuma..." I said bluntly making his eyes grow wide.

"How do you know that?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing and his arms crossing over his chest. I shook my head, unsure of how to answer him. He was only a human; he'd most likely ship me to some human loony bin if I told him some witch (or at least I think that's what she is) had told me his name. "Well you better think of an answer before the others get here."

"Wheres Hana?" I asked, suddenly remembering how I had landed in this place. I had followed a young girl with blonde hair and garnet eyes. The woman had prompted me to. She had been nearly foaming at the mouth when that demon attacked the child, and had forced me to protect her. He stiffened but didn't answer as the sound of a door sliding open signaled the arrival of the 'others'.

"What ever business you have with my daughter you will take up with _me_." I jerked around, the woman that hid in the back of my mind suddenly alive once again, screaming at me to pay attention..._shut the fuck up! I cant concentrate with you screaming at m- _I didn't get a chance to finish my train of thought as my eyes landed on the people known as the 'others'.

Three men walked into the room, each one carrying a deadly aura and a suspicious gleam to their eye. The tallest was a rather feminine man with long red hair that was pulled into a pony tale at the base of his neck, and ridiculously green eyes. Seriously, I was little jealous of his good looks. But meh, I'd get over it. He was wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans with a black apron tied around his waist that had a few smudges of dried on mud adorning it. The second tallest was a man with shaggy black hair that was partially combed from his face though he seemed to always be flicking his head in an attempt to keep it out of his eyes. He wore a grey t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

The last, who had been the one to speak, made my heart stop. Not because he was any more intimidating then the others, nor was it because he was any more attractive, but because I recognized his face. The witch had shown him to me. He's the one I was supposed to find. He was taller then in the few images she had shown me, but his face (while not nearly as baby soft) was still the same. His hair was shorter, but still stuck up at odd angles, and was still a deep, nearly black blue with a star burst of white highlights in his bangs. He didn't wear a bandanna across his fore head, but now looking at him I wasn't quite sure as to why he had needed one as his forehead was just as smooth as the others around him. His eyes were really the only thing that had changed about him. In her memories his eyes had been hard and lifeless, only showing brief glimpses of emotion and only exclusively to her. But now they were an open book, showing a swarm of emotions though the most prominent being anger and suspicion. He wore black jeans and a red tank top, and he carried the only weapon I could see, a katana that was strapped to his side. His left hand rested lazily on the hilt, but I could tell from the tension in his shoulders that he could draw that sword and kill me before I could even so much as blink an eye.

"Damn Hiei, you haven't lost your touch; you scared her into silence!" The man in grey said with a small snicker. The sword master, or Hiei as he was called, didn't seem to find his comrades jest funny as his lips pressed together into a thin line, showing his irritation for the taller mans lack of tact. "Don't let him get to you; he's a sour puss through and through." The man in grey walked past the the other two and presented me with his out stretched hand. "The names Yusuke Urameshi." I glanced between the four men in the room before eyeing his hand with distrust. The woman in my head didn't seem to happy that he was so close. That puzzled me; weren't these the people I was supposed to find for her? Or at least, Hiei was here, so why was she so weary about these other people? She knew who carrot top was just from the sound of his voice...**_ don't let him touch you! You'll die; he'll kill you with his bare hands! He hates you already-_**_ Just shut up, sit back and let me handle this-_

"I'm Hitomi." I said, eyeing his hand but not taking it; while I thought the witch was crazy, she hadn't lied to me before. At least not when my life was at stake; I knew this man before me could kill me. He could kill me, and he wouldn't even blink an eye. But if he wanted me dead, why didn't they do it while I was out cold? Yusuke frowned a little and pulled his hand back with a slight shrug before pointing with his thumb at the handsome red head that stood still as as statue behind him.

"That's Kurama and as you heard this is Hiei, and behind you is-"

"She already knew who I was." Kazuma said making the others in the room go tense. "She woke up and _told_ me I who I was."

"Is that so." Kurama said, his tone suspicious. "If what Hana said was true, you also seemed to know her name. Care to explain." It wasn't a question. More like a demand really, and one that I knew I couldn't get around following. Not if I wanted to get out of here with all my limbs.

"Not until you answer my _first_ question; where's Hana? Is she ok? I tried to make sure I took the brunt of the landing, but I couldn't really move-"

"Hana has been tended to." I sighed, relief flowing through me though it was short lived as the woman grew angry at me, lashing out by nearly blinding me with a headache. I groaned, grasping at my head and making the others in the room even more tense (if thats possible; maybe I was imagining it). The pain was short lived, and as soon as the headache came it was gone, leaving a dull throb in my temples. I glanced up, my hands still pressed against the sides of my head as I tried to smile reassuringly to the uneasy men.

"Good; I would have felt really bad if she had gotten hurt because of my idiocy." I heard Hiei scoff but brushed it off; he could be mad at me all he wanted. If not for me, Hana would have been a pancake_...**exactly! You could have died; Hana would kill you if given the chance, yet you saved he**_**-**I dug my nails into my head, drawing a bit of blood.

"Hey, stop that!" Kazuma said, grabbing hold of my arms to pull them away from my head. The woman started to scream, comanding me to remove his hands...**_GET HIM OFF! HE'LL KILL__ YOU!-_** I snarled ripping my arms from his hold and moving as far away from his as I could, wincing as my own claws tugged at my skin increasing he blood flow... **_they can smell you blood; their like sharks you know! Look at them, their practically salivating-_**I grasped at my head again, digging my claws in once again, the blood flow increasing steadily as I tried to block out her voice.

"S_hut up_!" Silence. I felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders as I forced the witch to the back of my head. I groaned, curling in on myself as the the headache came back full force though she stayed silent. I released the hold I had on my head, glancing wearily up at the men around me. They had all moved closer, with Yusuke and Kazuma reaching out as if to grab hold of me. Kurama's fingers were resting gently on the nap of his neck and Hiei was crouched low, his right hand grasping the hilt of his blade. A third eye had appeared on his forehead, though it simply stared at me, taking me in at all angles. A Jugan. "... that's why you wore a head band..."I mumbled out making all their eyes widen in shock. Yusuke and Kazuma took a step back, bringing their hands to their sides... **_Hana- you have to go to_ _Hana..._**I sighed; I knew she wouldn't stay away fro to long.

"What the hell was that?!" Yusuke asked irritably. I winced, my head still a little sore from the witches attack. I sat up a little straighter, allowing myself to lean against the wooden headboard of the bed. I looked down at the thick blanket that still covered most of my legs and pouted; there was blood on the sheets and comforter. I'd have to wash them to make up for my strange behavior. That is if they don't kill me first.

"I-" ...**_don't tell them I'm here! They already think your crazy- they'll kill you on the spot..._** why did she sound so happy about the thought of them killing me?! Crazy old witch... "I-I don't really know." I winced, lying through my teeth was not what I had come here to do. "I mean, I kind of do-"

"Which is it? Either you do or you don't woman." I glanced at Hiei who had relaxed a little more and was now leaning against the wall next to the door.

"I- look, why don't you guys sit back and listen to what I have to say, and then if you have any other questions you can ask them, ok?" I felt my brows furrow in mild irritation... **_no! You can't tell them about me- it will ruin everything- _**_shut up you bitch! I'm going to tell them enough to get them off my back and nothing more..._ the four men glanced between themselves.

Kurama nodded, settling against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest. Yusuke moved to sit beside Kazuma while Hiei staid rooted to the spot, his eyes still narrowed and suspicious. I sighed, unsure of where to begin.

"Ok. Lets start from the beginning; my name is Hitomi. I am one year old-"

"WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted in shock. "You expect us to believe that your only one year old?!" I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't expect you to believe anything I say; I only expect you to keep your trap shut and listen-!"

* * *

The men watched as Hitomi's eyes became dull and listless as if suddenly tossed into a trance like state. Hiei stiffened, gripping the hilt of his blade- "...Hiro... he's Yusuke and Keiko's son..." her golden eyes fluttered, the life seeping back into them as she grasped at her head, her brows furrowing. "S-sorry. She has no patients when it comes to you guys..."..._why did you show that to me? What are you doing witch?!... _

* * *

She didn't answer. Big surprise there. "How did you know that?" Yusuke was suddenly dead serious, all the playfulness that I was starting to think was a permanent feature of his slipping from his eyes in a millisecond. I was suddenly nervous; the witch had told me they wanted me dead. That he could kill me. He looked like he was on the verge of doing so right now. "Answer me!"

"I-I... when I woke up a year ago there was a woman! A woman in my head- she told me about Hana and showed me pictures of Hiei saying I had to find them for her! She said to find the village." I blurted out, hoping to release some of the tension that had built up in the air. "She-she just told me about that Hiro kid! Other then telling me Kazuma's name, she's never told me anything about any of the rest of you; just Hana and Hiei, and until today I didn't even know what Hiei's name was." Yusuke's eyes narrowed, his jaw tightening as he decided weather or not to believe me. Kazuma broke the silence with a rather loud out burst.

"What?! Are you crazy or something?" Kuwabara shouted making me wince at the volume of his voice.

"No I'm not crazy! I mean, I thought that maybe I was, but then I saw Hana, and Hiei and I _knew_ I wasn't-"

"What the hell are you blabbering about woman." Hiei snipped out. "I've about lost my patients with you; either tell us who this '_she_' is, or I'll go in there and find out for myself." I felt my eyes widen; how the hell was he going to do that?! Crack my head open and hope there's a road map to all this madness?

"Look, I wasn't _sent_ here by anyone." I said uncertainty. "I was lead here-"

"There are more of you?" Kuwabara said worriedly. The other men in the room tensed as well; was it an ambush? Their hadn't been a warning siren sounded-

"No! No, I came alone!" I said quickly before sighing. "The person who lead me here lives in my mind." Yusuke quirked a brow at her, scratching his chin in thought.

"Sooooo, you are crazy." I glared at him, tempted to throw my pillow into his face. But I knew better; any sudden movement on my part would lead to my head being dislodged from my body.

"I already explained that to you- no, never mind, I can tell by the look on your face that you weren't listening to a word I said!" She said with a huff, earning a sheepish grin from Yusuke. I felt myself relax along with him; he was way less frightening when he was smiling. "The woman who lead me here has been in my mind sense I first opened my eyes a year ago. I don't know how I got here I just... was. And she was with me, yelling at me about having to find her family. She kept mentioning Hana, showing me pictures of her. She would do the same for Hiei; I thought maybe I was defective-"

"Defective? You speak as if you were created, not born." I nodded, kicking the blanket off my legs as the temperature in the room suddenly climbed. Kurama quirked a brow at her actions.

"Sorry... I was getting hot... I'm not to sure of how I came to be, or even what kind of demon I am. I don't have any memories of any kind of child hood, or of anything before waking up." Yusuke and Kazuma gaped at me, their jaws flapping open and shut making me growl a little. "I woke up in a place that looked like a third world medical ward with this woman screaming at me in my head. It was so weird; the room was dirty and the bed I was laying in was rusted and about ready to collapse, but the blankets and sheets were crisp and clean. Even the IV drip in my arm had rotted away, leaving the rusty needle under the bandage that held it. There wasn't anyone around; it was just me and the screaming witch." Kurama curled his finger under his chin in thought.

"Any theories Fox? I cant find a trace of a lie in her mind, but neither can I find this mystery woman she claims always screams at her." Hiei's voice was suspicious; had he really seen my mind? No, I would have felt something, right? And how could he miss that witch?! _...**How could you let him in here?! He's trying to take over your mind even as we speak-** _ "She's hidding the information-"

"What?! You must be crazy; if you can really get into someones mind like you say you can you would have noticed her right away!" I said in my own defense, throwing a heated glare at Hiei who returned it with one of his own. "Even now she screams at me, telling me that your trying to take over my mind...!" The eye on his forehead glowed slightly and I was suddenly hit with a terrible headache though it was much more tolerable then the ones the witch gives me.

**_...I'm in here wench, and there's nobody here but me!..._** I yelped, pressing my hands against my ears though I knew it wouldn't stop the ringing of his voice. "OW! You prick, you don't have to yell! What the hell was that anyways?!" He growled, the glow of his eye dying down, taking the headache with it.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, but we can not trust your story." Kurama said bluntly making me blanch. What? Did that mean they were going to kill me now? "Hiei's Jugan never lies; if Hiei can't find this woman in your head, then that leads us to believe that you are not being truthful and as such it makes you a liability to our lives and the lives of the demons and humans we protect."

I chuckled darkly, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "So now your going to kill me? What a waste of bandages on your part... you should have killed me from the start."

"Hana stopped me before I had the chance." Hiei growled out, seeming a little peeved that he had been denied his kill. I smiled a little, resting my chin on my knees.

"Great, so I owe my life to a ten year old. How degrading that I had to rely on a child to keep me alive." Kurama chuckled a little, catching me off guard. He had been so serious this whole time I didn't know he was capable of emotion.

"Well her hard work wont be in vein; we wont be killing you. For now." I felt my brow twitch. "You seem to be a decent fighter; if not for your laps in concentration upon our arrival, you could have finished that demon off quickly." Yusuke nodded, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Your to much of a wild card to have full free reign. So we will be putting you under watch." The door slid open and in walked a young man who looked nearly identical to Hiei though he was nearly a foot taller. He wore a green button up and khaki pants. He came to stand at Hiei side, the two demons exchanging a slight nod and a bump of the arms in greeting. I quirked a brow as Hiei suddenly seemed to be a lot calmer, the presence of this young demon soothing his ruffled feathers enough that he closed the third eye on his forehead, leaving no trace that the eye had been their to begin with. "Hinako here will be your warden; I hope you don't like privacy, because he is going to follow your every move and report it to Hiei."

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest; I didn't need a baby sitter. Let alone one so young. "While I understand your need to protect your people, do you really think this _kid_ is going to be able to stop me should I really be a threat?"

"If you value your pathetic life at all you will show him respect, wench." Hiei growled out making me tense up. Hinako placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, making the irritable demon quirk a brow at him.

"Don't worry brother; if she's as defiant as her mouth, it wont be to long before I'll have to force my hand." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then you must really want to be a pirate." I grumbled out. His eyes widened a little before he strolled over to my bed, kneeling down to be at eye level with me. I curled away from him, my back biting hard into the headboard. My eyes widened as he snickered, ruffling my hair a little.

"Keep that kind of attitude up and I'll be forced to ground you!" He said with a playful smile. I gaped at him, unsure of how to take his threat. Was it a threat? It sounded so teasing, it was hard to tell. I glanced over his shoulder at Hiei who had an irritated tick developing in his brow.

"Hinako, either take this serious or we'll give the job to someone else in the village." Hinako glanced over his shoulder with a snicker, his hand still placed on my head. And surprisingly, the witch wasn't having a fit. She's actually being a little _to_ quiet...

* * *

Woo-hoo! Chapter 4! So, tell me everyone, how do you like the changes I made to the Yu Yu Gang? Just remember that people change over time, and so do their taste's and sense of self image.

Sorry this one took so long to get posted; I was in the middle of writing it and didn't like the way it was going so I had to go back and read over the first few chapters to get the ideas flowing. I am now happy with the concept this chapter brought around, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D

R&R (if you want)


	5. Bump in the Night

Yay! Chapter 5 :D Just so everyone knows, the pairing might change- though I like the idea of having Hinako and Hitomi getting together as I think having Hiei fall for her would make him look a little to fickle, but I am unsure as I haven't decided exactly how mature I want to make Hinako. I do know that I don't want her love interest to be Kurama (I have a hard time writing Kurama love stories; IDK why) and Yusuke and Kuwabara are taken (duh) as is Gorou (by Feiku).

SOOOOO, I've leaving it up to you guys! The choices are between Hiei, Hinako and/or another, entierly knew OC from the village! Message me with your votes and at the beginning of chapter 6 I will reveal the winner of our the poll!

Until then, enjoy the newest chapter of Glass :D

* * *

_Hiei grunted in pain as another hard blow was delt to his back, knocking in several feet into the air. He barely had time to block the second attack that came his way, tossing his opponent away from him, giving him thew few moments he needed to recover his breath. Flipping in the air he landed on his feet, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the spring green grass beneath him. His opponent landed some ten yards away from him, her one good eye glaring daggers at him as her red energy pulsed around her._

_"I don't get it Hiei; you threw away everything you knew, everything you ever dreamed of becoming for some low life, failed science experiment." Mukuro hissed out, her hands clutching into fists as she dropped into a lower fighting stance. Hiei mimicked her, calling upon the flames from the pits of hell and covering his fists in their molten embrace. He vanished then, launching his attack at her in a barrage of fists that she was able to barely dodge, her eyes wide at the speed he was able to achieve. Her old heir had gotten much stronger in the seven years he had been under the radar. He was cut up and bruised, his shirt had been burned off from a previous energy attack she had sent his way, but up until now he hadn't used a single drop of his Jugan's energy, opting instead to rely on his speed and swordsmanship. And they had been fighting for nearly an hour; she was starting to feel the strain._

_She enveloped her hands in energy, resorting to block his attacks instead of dodging. An opening! She took her shot... and missed. A flaming fist made contact with her face sending her flying back. She was able to right herself, skidding on the balls of her feet for a few feet before coming to a stop, grasping at her jaw. She had hardly a second to register her landing before she was struck again, sending her onto her back with the cold sharpened edge of a blade pressed against her throat. She stared up into the angry eyes of her former heir._

_"You tried to take away my everything!" Hiei hissed out, pressing the blade against her throat a little harder. She stayed very still, knowing that it would take nothing but the wrong muscle twitch and he would follow through with his swing and take off her head. "You nearly destroyed my reason for living; nearly took away my babe! And for what?! Because you thought I would be **thankful; **that I would come crawling back to live in your shadow for the rest of my pitiful existence!" He reached down, grasping hold of the front of her shirt before tossing her into the air. "Well, not any more..." The sound of a blade slicing through flesh echoed through the clearing, followed by a down pour of blood as the former ruler of the northwest split across her abdomen her intestines spilling in a heap onto the ground. "An eye for an eye." Hiei growled out, though Mukuro couldn't hear him over her own screams of anguish. They landed, though Mukuro fell directly onto her knees, her hands falling into the pile of her own innards._

_"H-H-Hiei... wh-!" Her words faded away as thin lines appeared over her body just moments before she fell to the ground in pieces..._

* * *

Hiei jolted from his sleep, panting and grasping at his sheets. Another dream from that day... the day he lost part of his world. He looked at his side table past the picture of his family to the alarm clock. 3am. The others were bound to be sound asleep. He glanced outside; it looked as though it could storm at any minute_... I'm should go check on the pups..._ he threw the blanket from his lap and placed his feet on the cold wood floor with a grimace. He really should get a rug for his floor. It was always so cold.

He entered the very small (two feet deep and five feet wide opening into the living room) hall, forgoing tossing on a shirt and sticking to his sleeping bottoms; he planned to go back to bed... hopefully. The home he lived in with his children was decent sized with four bed rooms (the biggest being used as a small training area with weights, a treadmill set for demon speeds and a punching bag) and an open concept kitchen/living room. It was made to match the temple with natural rice paper walls and treated pine wood from the forest that surrounded them. It's roof was thatched, though sometime this summer Hiei wanted to put a tilled roof in its place to better protect them from the frequent rains.

He slid open the door to the first bed room, peeking his head in. Hana slept soundly in her bed, the blankets tossed over the edge from her squirming and her bed side table lamp still on. He smirked in amusement as he entered the room picking her blanket up as he neared her bed. With gentle hands he placed the blanket over her, brushing her hair out of her face and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She stirred a little, curling onto her side and cuddling into her pillow with a huff making him chuckle a little before he retreated towards the door, checking her room with his Jagan for anything or anyone hiding in the shadows of her room. Nothing. Good.

He shut slid the door shut after stepping into the hall. The floor creaked in the living room making him freeze mid step towards Haru's room. He spun around, his fist's raised and ready to attack whom ever was in his home. With sharp eyes he glanced around the living area, scrutinizing every shadow for movement; nothing seemed out of place, and he couldn't pick up on any energy other then Hana's, which was normal as Haru had no energy. The house must have settled a bit. He felt his shoulders relax; the days events had him feeling frazzled and a little paranoid.

"...that's momma... yeah..." Hiei's ear perked up as his sons voice filtered through his bed room door in a whisper; who was he talking to? Between Haru's words Hiei started to pick up on the other persons voice, but it was gargled and to low for him to understand what they were saying. "...no... because that's not nice... yeah... no!..." Hiei reached out, opening the door quickly in hope of catching whom ever Haru was talking to by surprise. He saw Haru jump and nearly fall off his bed in fright."Daddy you sacred me!" Haru said, jumping from his bed and hurrying over to Hiei, wrapping his little arms around Hiei's waste. Hiei reached down swinging Haru into his arms and tucking him into his side, his eyes searching frantically for the intruder. Nobody was there_... how is that possible?... I know I heard someone in here- _ "You scared away my friend." Haru said, his voice giving hint to the pout that covered his face.

Hiei glanced down at him, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Your friend?" Hiei said skeptically. He glanced around again, taking in the state of the window. It was shut, as it should have been, and still locked from the inside; how could he have scared his friend away? The only way out of the room was either through that window or through the bed room door, which was impossible and the window was locked and Hiei himself was blocking the door.

"Yeah; I met her today." Hiei set Haru down, kneeling in front of him and holding his shoulders firmly.

"Where? In the village?" Haru shook his head, fidgeting with his hands. "Where did you meet her?" Haru glanced at the far wall and shrugged.

"I met her in the garden at the temple; Hana couldn't see her..." Haru said hesitantly. Hiei's eyes narrowed; who was the person? He hadn't noticed anyone in the garden when he had taken Hana there before going to interrogate that strange woman with the others. Haru had been fine, running around and picking random flowers and setting them in a pile at the edge of the pond. He was always picking flowers for his sister; Hiei had assumed that's what he was doing then. "She said Hana's a bad girl."

"How did she get out of your room? Did she leave through the window before I came in?" Haru shook his head, a broad smile appearing on his face. He pointed towards the small closet that sat on the other side of his room. "She's in there?"

"No, that's how she came in." Haru said, pouting a little as he waddled over, pushing the closet door open. Hiei walked over and stood behind him, his eyes flicking to every corner of the small cuby space. There wasn't much in it; a few items of clothing and a couple toys. Other then that it was empty. He sniffed the air. Nothing. There hadn't been anyone other then his family in this closet. "She told me that she came from the woods; she said her friend helped Hana."

* * *

Hinako jolted awake, falling out of his bed as someone pounded rudely on his front door. He looked at the clock and groaned, rubbing his face with his right palm to try and shake off his fatigue. Glancing across the room he took note that his new charge was still out like a light, her body strewn across the entirety of the small twin sized bed that had been placed there to accommodate her. He smiled a goofy grin as he took in her messy bed head and disheveled clothing, her blanket wrapped around her legs haphazardly and her pillow laying forgotten on the floor. The pounding on his front door made her grunt in response and roll over as if that would persuade their late night visitor to leave them alone.

"Hinako, open this door before I break it down." Hinako quirked a brow; what could his brother possibly want at this time of night? He grumbled as he exited the bed room, taking his time to get to the front door. No sooner had he turned the dead bolt then was the door thrown open, his two older brothers marching and looking around expectantly. "Where is she?" Hiei demanded, his eyes alight with barely with held anger.

"Whoa, whoa- she's in the bed room. Mind telling me whats going on? Must be important if you could get Gorou out of bed." Hinako said as he motioned towards his oldest brother. Gorou glared half heartedly at him being none to happy that his beauty sleep had been interrupted by his sibling. Gorou gave Hiei a light glare.

"I _told _you she would be here," he said tiredly making Hiei growl. "Mind telling us what has your panties in a bunch, or can I get back to bed? Feiku wasn't to happy about being woken up either."

Hiei ran his right hand through his hair, taking in all the scents in the room. There was nothing really out of place other then the addition of that strange woman's scent. If she had a partner wouldn't they have tried to get to her first? "I heard Haru talking to someone in his bed room; it sounded like a woman but when I went to check on him there was no one there." Gorou suddenly became very serious while Hinako quirked a brow.

"You sure you didn't imagine it? Haru talks to himself all the time; maybe your brain just added in the other half of the conversation." Hiei shook his head, pacing back and forth across the floor.

"I asked him who it was; he said it was his new friend. That he had met her at the temple in the garden, and that she had been there when I dropped Hana off before going to the interrogation." Gorou placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"Did he mention anything else? A name, an appearance?" Hiei shook his head; he had been so confused and disturbed by the occurrence that he hand't thought about physical appearance at the time. All he knew was someone was messing with his son, and that someone was involved with this 'Hitomi' woman.

"He told me that she came from the woods, and that she had come with the woman who helped Hana in the woods." Gorou glanced at Hinako who was scratching the back of his head. "So I went looking for her; I didn't know you would be keeping her in your own home." Hinako shrugged, a cocky grin on his face.

"I perform better when I'm comfortable." Hiei rolled his eyes while Gorou snickered, high fiving his little brother. "Oh come on Hiei; she's cute as hell! Especially when she's mad." Hiei pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stay focused would you; until we find out who her little friend is she's a threat to this community." Hiei bit out. It was Hinakos turn to roll his eyes though he knew his brother was right. "Take her to the store tomorrow; she might as well be useful while she's here and Meredith could use some help."

"Great; old Maid Mary. Some times I think your one goal in life is to make me miserable." Hiei smirked, shrugging his shoulder as he walked back out the door. Gorou let out a bark of laughter, finding great joy in his normal stoic brothers open joy at torturing their youngest sibling. Hinako came to the door, flipping them both the bird. "Not funny." He hissed out as he slammed the door shut, locking the dead bolt.

Gorou snickered as he walked beside his little brother. Hiei's face had gone back to one of little emotion something that had taken Gorou a while to get used to; Hiei was nothing like Hinako or himself. They where always picking at each other in a fun way, pulling pranks and making lewd comments in order to get an immature chuckle from the other. Hiei would simply stand to the side and pretend not to know them when these things were going on, but on rare occasions he too would join in on their quarrels and could even best the both of them if they didn't play their cards right.

If Gorou was going to be honest with himself, he wasn't sure he could ever like Hiei, let alone love him as a brother should. Hiei was so tight laced, no nonsense, silent, and always seemed to be easy to anger. But after chipping away at his little brothers many layers, he could say that he would be willing to die for him, even if they butted heads in the process. Which they tended to do. A lot. Mostly because Hiei was always to careful for Gorou's taste, and way to over protective of Hana and Haru, though Gorou could understand why.

"Are you done staring at me, or should I punch that look off your face." Hiei said as they neared the temple. Gorou chuckled a little; even though Gorou was the older brother, Hiei was making sure Gorou got home safe.

"Sorry, I was simply thinking over what you had said at Hinakos; I'll put up a posting for everyone to lock their windows and doors for a while until we can get all of this sorted out." Gorou stepped up onto the large porch, glancing over his shoulder at Hiei.

"Do what you please, but I don't think it will make a difference." Hiei said, his hands sliding lazily into his pants pockets. Gorou quirked a brow at him in question. "Haru's window was locked; he said his new friend came into his room through his closet." Gorou's brows hit his hair line.

"But, his closet is situated on an interior wall-"

"Which is why it wont help anyone to lock their windows and doors; there's no need to create panic. While I am... disturbed by what's happened, Haru and Hana where not hurt." Hiei said, his brow furrowing as he tried to work out the situation in his head. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how this person had gotten into and out of his house through his sons closet. It didn't make sense; something was missing. "I will be moving into the temple with them until the matter is settled." Gorou nodded in understanding.

"I'll let Yukina and Keiko know of your arrival in the morning."

"Hn."

* * *

Hinako glared tiredly at his front door; dumb brothers. Knocking on his door at this hour. The hell is wrong with them! He slunk over to his kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "To think I could be sleeping right now... but no! They just had to call a damn family meeting at 4am..." he seethed out before taking a few swigs of his water.

He froze mid drink as the sound of soft foot falls met his ears. He glanced at the small hall, expecting to see his ward wondering out of the bed room to see what the commotion was. Maybe he should ask her some questions about this supposed partner she has. But she never showed up at the door. He set his water bottle down, his brows furrowing in confusion as the sound of hurried foot falls echoed through the room. Wait. He glanced around, checking every corner for signs of life. The foot falls sounded like they where coming from right in front of him. But he couldn't see anything.

He walked out into the center of his living room/dinning room, his eyes roaming around the room; where had those foot steps come from. He heard the door knob of his front door shake; where Hiei and Gorou playing some cruel trick on him? He walked over, taking hold of the door knob. He couldn't sense anything from the other side of the door. He sniffed the air; nobody was standing out there. The foot falls echoed from behind him followed by the sound of a door sliding open, making him jump in surprise. He turned around, his eyes widening as he took in his now open bed room door. "What the hell... Hitomi?" He called out, shocked to hear that his voice was shaking. Was he really that freaked out by this?

He took a step towards the door only to freeze in his steps as he heard Hitomi gasp before a loud thud echoed through the room. "Ow!" She hissed out. He jumped into action, hurrying to the door and slamming it open. Hitomi lay sprawled out on the floor, her blankets wrapped around her legs and her eyes still half glazed over in sleep. "Son of a bitch... fucking blankets... fucking floor..." she grumbled out as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Hitomi...?" Hinako said. Hitomi didn't even acknowledge him as she crawled back into bed, her blanket forgotten on the floor. She passed out as soon as her head hit the mattress making Hinako blink in mild surprise. "Uhh... ok then..." he glanced around the room; there was nobody else there. But he knew he had heard someone run into his bed room. He suddenly yawned and scratched the back of his neck; clearly Hiei's tale had put him on edge. He was just overly tired.

He reached down, grabbing Hitomi's blanket and tossing it onto her to try and ward of the slightly chilly air before climbing into his bed. He just needed to get some sleep; everything will make sense in the morning. He hoped.

* * *

ok, so chapter 5; and the strange meter is going crazy! I hope you like the way its going so far; next chapter Yukina and Keiko make their appearances and you get to meet the dreaded Maid Mary.


	6. Note

Dear Devoted Readers,

I will be discontinuing this story until further notice :( I will continue to work on it, but I will no longer be uploading chapters onto this web-site. But don't fear!

I plan to bring this story back at some point. I simply have to do more research and put together a more secure plot line; my brain keeps pulling me in so many directions that I am unsure of how to proceed with this story. In two weeks time I will be removing Glass from this site, but it will be back :)

It will just take some time; I hope you will continue to read my other story, Crazy Girl, as a new chapter should be up in no time now that I am taking a break from Glass.

Thank you all for your dedication and patients!

Sincerely yours,

Lilly Rose


End file.
